


A Very Good Morning

by UselessGay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Masterbation, Modern AU, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thirsty Girlfriends, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessGay/pseuds/UselessGay
Summary: When Margaery unexpectedly stays out late one night, Sansa decides to wake her up by showing her exactly what she missed…Pure smut.





	A Very Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So much Sansaery smut, so little time... 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think x

Margaery stirred as she felt her girlfriend cuddle up closer from behind, the redhead’s delicate hand splayed across her stomach and she trailed light kisses along her exposed neck. 

“Good morning darling.” The southern rose hummed, still half asleep.

Sansa ran her hand up the brunette’s stomach, cupping her breast through the thin fabric of her tank top. Margaery’s dusty pink nipples immediately hardened under her girlfriend’s touch. 

“Mm, a very good morning,” she hummed again, a little more awake this time. 

Margaery loved waking up next to Sansa, she couldn’t imagine ever tiring of it, especially on mornings where the stunning redhead was feeling particularly frisky. 

“I missed you last night,” Sansa whispered into her ear. “I had big plans for us”, she added suggestively. 

“Is that so my love?” Margaery asked, she really liked where this was going. 

“Mhmm, I got myself so worked up…” Her girlfriend teased as she continued to toy with her tits, palming them roughly, the thin barrier of her tank top now pooled around her waist. 

“Eventually I had to take matters into my own hands,” the northerner added.

A filthy moan fell from Margaery’s lips. Something about her girlfriend touching herself had always drove the brunette fucking crazy, a fact that the redhead had used to her advantage on several occasions. 

Her mind raced with images of Sansa teasing herself, working herself up to the point of no return, taking herself right there in their middle of their bed. The thoughts alone were extremely hot, sending a rush of arousal straight to her core. 

“Do you want to know what I did? Lying here all alone in our bed with nothing but you on my mind?”

“Oh Gods, yes. Tell me.”

Margaery tried to turn her body so she could face Sansa but the redhead pressed against her back more firmly, pinning her down to the bed. The brunette shuddered at the prospect of her girlfriend holding her down as she fucked her - Sansa’s dominate side never failed to thrill her. 

“Mm, how about I show you instead…” the redhead whispered hotly as she pushed Margaery’s silk pyjama shorts down her toned legs, leaving her completely bare from the waist down. 

The brunette groaned into her pillow as she felt her girlfriend adjust her right thigh, effectively spreading her legs just enough to gain better access to her already embarrassing damp folds. 

Sansa ran her fingertips up and down her right thigh before finally dipping directly between them, instantly greeted by delicious wetness. 

“Seems you’re already just as worked up as I was.” The redhead stated as she ran two fingers back and forth, starting from the brunette’s entrance, up to her clit, and back down again. 

Margaery squirmed under the redhead’s touch, thrusting herself back against her girlfriend’s hand in search of more. If Sansa didn’t fuck her soon she was going to lose it. 

“Mm, so impatient this morning” Sansa teased and she continued to aimlessly stroke the brunette’s dripping cunt. 

“Please darling, I need you.” Margaery pleaded, her voice far more desperate that she cared to admit. 

“And I needed you last night but you weren’t here were you?” 

“I’m sorry my love. So sorry. Please, just fuck me!”

Sansa chuckled wickedly before rewarding the brunette’s pleas by sliding two fingers into her entrance, stretching her just the way she liked. 

“Ah gods, yes!” The southerner moaned as she reached out behind her, blindly searching for whatever part of Sansa she could reach. 

The redhead wasted no time in setting a steady pace, working Margaery up the same way she had done to herself the night before. 

“How does it feel? Knowing I’m fucking you the same way I fucked myself last night.” 

“Jesus…” was all Margaery managed to choke out, she was far too lost in pleasure to form coherent sentences right now. 

“Imagine it. Imagine me with my fingers buried deep inside my cunt as I pictured you.”

The brunette groaned loudly, her entire body shivered at her girlfriends words, at the picture her girlfriend was painting for her. It was too much. 

“I pictured your naked body, your perfect tits and toned stomach…” The redhead whispered heatedly against her ear before placing hot kisses, all teeth and tongue, against her neck. 

“I pictured the look you get in your eyes when you go down on me. I love that look, so hungry for me, so determined to make me come.” 

“Seven hells Sansa!” The brunette all but screamed. Between her girlfriends dirty words, the implications behind them, and the reality of the redhead pressed up against her, fucking her, her body went into overdrive. She wasn’t going to last much longer. 

She felt herself start to clamp down around her girlfriend’s talented fingers when all of a sudden they were gone, leaving her empty. 

“What the hell…” she whined in frustration. Granted Sansa was normally one to tease but she was never usually this cruel. 

“I told you I was going to show you exactly how I got myself off last night,” the redhead stated matter-of-factly as she pulled away entirely. 

The brunette took the opportunity to turn over, watching Sansa rummage through their bedside table as she shivered in anticipation. Her mind automatically filtering through their shared toy collection, curious as to which one Sansa had used on herself. She let out a soft moan at the thought alone. 

The redhead quickly returned her full attention back towards Margaery, a 6 inch, slim vibrator in hand. The southern rose licked her lips as she acknowledged the toy, it was by no means their biggest but it was definitely their most powerful. A fresh coat of wetness gathered between her thighs. 

“Uh uh, turn back over” Sansa demanded firmly, a fierce wolf like look in her eyes. 

The brunette bite her lip to suppress a moan as she did as she was told. The redhead’s dominate side really did do wonders for her. 

Once Margaery got back into position, her stomach flat to the bed, head resting in her arms and legs spread, she felt Sansa shift to sit between her thighs. The redhead leant forward to grab a pillow before gently lifting the brunette’s hips, placing it directly under her.

“Perfect.” Sansa stated as she ran her hands over the brunette’s arse, squeezing both cheeks in her palms before delivering a playful slap. Margaery squealed a little in response. 

Suddenly Margaery felt the smooth tip of the toy dip between her folds, gathering her juices before slowing entering her needy cunt. She practically screamed into her pillow as her hands fisted the bedsheets beneath her. 

Sansa slowly thrust the toy in and out a few times before setting it onto a low, soft buzz. Margaery sighed as she felt the slight vibrations pulse through her body - as much as she was loving this she needed more. 

As if able to read her mind, the redhead turned the settings up a few notches as she began to move the slim shaft slightly faster, gradually building up to an almost brutal pace. Margaery knuckles turned white as she continued to grasp at the sheets beneath her, holding on for dear life.

Just as she was on the brink of coming for the second time she felt the toy disappear from inside her. She cried out in frustration.

She was about to voice her opinion when she felt Sansa turn the vibrator up to it’s highest setting and place it against her slick cunt, the tip nudging against her clit. 

“Rub yourself against it” the redhead demanded as she held the toy still. 

Margaery once again did as she was told without a second thought. She moaned loudly as she rubbed her wetness up and down the length of toy between her legs, the vibrations were dizzying against her clit. 

She could hear her girlfriend moan from behind her. The knowledge that Sansa was clearly enjoying the view spurred her on even more as she thrust down harder. 

“That’s it Marge, you look so fucking good right now. Fuck yourself as I did. Make yourself come.” 

The redhead’s words were all it took to send her over the edge. Her body shook violently as wave after wave pulsed through her entire being. She tried to wiggle up, away from the vibrator as she felt Sansa’s other hand grip her hip, keeping her in place. 

“Not yet.” 

“Darling, I, I can’t… too sensitive” Margaery mumbled, her argument falling flat as she slowly thrust against the toy, her pleasure quickly building for a second time. 

“Yes you can. I came twice. I want you too as well.” Her girlfriend cooed, her firm tone more loving than before. 

The brunette cried out as her second high hit her without warning. She twitched violently as Sansa slowly removed the vibrator from between her legs.

Margaery stilled, her head buried in her pillow, too spent to move… It wasn’t until she felt Sansa move to lay beside her that she finally lifted her head, turning to face the gorgeous northerner she was grateful to be able to call her girlfriend. 

“Fucking hell Sans,” she huffed out in disbelief, still a little out of breathe. 

The redhead beamed down at her, one hand propping her head up while the other came to rest on the brunette’s naked back, gently stroking the southerner’s damp skin. 

“So that’s what you get up to when I’m not here…” 

Sansa simply chuckled and blushed slightly in response. 

Margaery reached up in search of the redhead’s lips, kissing her softly. How her girlfriend managed to go from ruthless and dominate to sweet and innocent in a matter of seconds was beyond her. 

The two continued to kiss, soft and slow, their tongues playfully seeking out one another’s as if they had all the time in the world. It wasn’t until Sansa let out a quiet moan that is dawned on Margaery just how turned on her girlfriend must be. 

The brunette broke the kiss as she lifted herself up, shifting their positions so that she was now on top of the redhead, straddling her lap as she snuck her hands under the hem of her girlfriend’s oversized tee shirt.

“It would appear I have been neglecting your needs a little darling…” the southerner drawled out as her hands came to rest upon her girlfriend’s bare breasts. She gave the firm peaks a few painfully slow squeezes before pulling and pitching at the redhead’s nipples, feeling them stiffen under her touch. 

Sansa sighed loudly in approval as her eyes flittered shut for a moment.

“How would you like me to make it up to you my love?” The brunette asked teasingly as she leant down for another kiss. 

“I can think of several ways…” the redhead replied with a cheeky grin on her face. “But right now I just really need your mouth on me.”

Margaery hummed approvingly at her girlfriend’s choice, going down on Sansa was without doubt one her favourite things to do. Deciding that the stunning woman beneath her had waited long enough she kissed down the length of the redhead’s body until she came face to face with her girlfriend’s glistening heat.

“A very good morning indeed…”


End file.
